


A Honest Attempt

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras cannot cook; Grantaire knows this and gives him the recipe anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Honest Attempt

Enjolras had tried to be romantic, the key there being “tired.” The once pristine kitchen was now little more than a glorified mess, the curtains had caught fire when the chicken burned, the whole apartment had the smell of burning seeped into it, and the open windows seemed to be doing nothing to get rid of the smell. 

He supposes that he went wrong by asking Grantaire what to do for Eponine. Cooking had seemed like a much simpler task when she was the one doing it. She could cook, and when she chose to she was excellent at it. Enjolras had taken a “simple” recipe from Grantaire and within minutes of Eponine leaving with Jehan to the bookstore; it seemed that Enjolras had already managed to almost burn down the apartment. 

Romanticisms were not Enjolras’s forte. Eponine was much better at the little displays of affection then he, leaving little notes on his bookmarks, making coffee in the morning, light touches when she saw him, and Enjolras didn’t often return the sentiment. He’d been fine with that, but he’d been curious if Eponine was happy with it and in a brief moment he’d decided to do something for her. However, spontaneity was now going down on Enjolras’s enemies list. 

There he was though, staring at an unsalvageable meal, a destroyed pan, and charred curtains. So he did what he could , he tossed the pan and chicken in the garbage, tore down the curtains to replace later and attempted to rid the smell of smoke out of the apartment. After clearing what he could he set a goal to do what he knew he can, and put a frozen pizza into the oven. 

Eponine arrives at five to the house smelling of smoke and moves about the apartment to investigate. What she comes upon isn’t what she expected. Enjolras is sitting in a kitchen chair staring at the contents of the oven through the small window. 

“I don’t think it’s going to run away, Enjolras.” There’s a smile in her words and it makes Enjolras stomach sink to think of his failure.

“I tried to cook, we need new curtains.” Enjolras huffs out a sigh before finally standing from the chair to look at her. Her dark hair falls about her face, and despite the smell of smoke and lack of curtains on the window, she’s smiling up at him. 

“It was a noble attempt I’m sure.” Her grin doesn’t fade from her face, and he manages to take in her petite frame, his own thick red coat hanging off her shoulders. “I borrowed your coat, but perhaps that was for the best I perish the thought of you burning the thing.” She snuggles closer into it, before lifting her head once more to look at him.

“You can blame Grantaire; he’s the one who gave me the recipe.” Enjolras offers as he finally starts to relax. He reaches forward to place a hand on Eponine’s hip the other on the side of her face as he ducks down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “What say we split a pizza and watch horrible television programs?” Eponine lets out a solid laugh and moves away so she can rid herself of her shoes and his coat. 

“You had me at pizza, monsieur, well as long as you don’t burn it.” At that Enjolras is moving back to the kitchen worriedly looking at the pizza through the glass, just to be sure that he hasn’t managed to burn that too. 

Eponine, eventually, has to move him away from the oven to remove the pizza, and he sends him off to pick something on television. When they finally settle down on the couch Eponine finds herself slotting perfectly in Enjolras’s side as they eat, the smell of smoke clearing out of the apartment and the sound of late-night traffic coming in through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has eaten me alive, I have a monster started and this is just a tiny and perhaps unrelated one-shot.


End file.
